Strange Love
by XxXpeace-love-twilightXxX
Summary: leah finds her imprint, too bad she found the wrong person...
1. Looks can decive

**Leah's POV**

_Ughh. I hate hunting_. I always will. It's not that I feel guilty, I mean, I got used to killing animals after a while, its just that with Jacob spending time with the leeches (and me checking up on him to make sure he's okay) it stinks in our hunting ranges. Okay, Leah, focus. This is a hunting trip, not a 'bring yourself down' trip. Nose to the ground, hunt the prey, stalk the prey. _'Sniffs.' Damn leeches! _The Cullens really have to stop leaving their scent everywhere. BLECK! It burns like shoving bleach up your nostrils!!! Wait, that is not a Cullens. I know i should turn away and leave right now. But I can't. I follow the scent to a figure leaning over it's dead prey. The figure turns and snarls at me. I growl right back.

Ohmygod! He is DROP DEAD GORGEOUS!!!! I freeze in my steps. Suddenly, it's like gravity dissapears, and it's that vampire in-front of me that is holding me to the the Earth. Nothing else.

"Uuuurm, hello?" he says. I sit down on my hind legs, not knowing what to do. Ha! If I phase then I can talk! _Duuuurrrr!!! _That is exactly what I do, I phase then I slip on my ripped, skinny jeans and blue/black striped sweater.

_He _was wearing: black jeans, a blue-ish top with a skull, saying 'timber' and black, converse all star trainers.

_"_Hey. I'm Leah. Shapeshifter/werewolf, but you just saw that." I said, and chuckled nervously

"Hi Leah. Wes by the way. Please don't think I'm crazy, okay, but do you belive in love at first sight? Coz like I think that something, like, just happened with us..."

"Don't worry, your not crazy, and yes I do belive in love at first sight. But that wasn't what happened with us though..."

"WHAT!!!???" Jacob exploded, after I had run home. " You did what!!! With that leech!!! I knew I shouldn't of let you go hunting by yourself!"

"HEY!!! This is soooo not fair! You imprinted with Nessie! How come it's a problem when I imprint with Wes?" I said his name like a precious stone that would shatter, if not said carefully enough.

"Don't hold that against me! Nessie isn't even a full vampire!" Jacob yelled at me as I turn to walk away. I look back and shout over my shoulder

"I might be back late, I'm gonna go meet my _**IMPRINT**_ in the meadow! GOODBYE_ JACOB BLACK!"_

_Okay, that might not of been the best way to tell him..._ My thought trails of as I catch sight _him _standing in the middle of the meadow, sparkling in the light sun. Say something, I told myself. He beats me to it though.

"Leah, babe! I said I would wait for you! Don'y look so shocked to see me here!"

"Guess I just can't take my eyes of you! You dazzle me."

We spent the next hour talking, just sitting in the meadow talking about ourselves.

"I like yout tat, Leah. It's cool." He said brushing his fingers along the 'L' tattoo on the back of my hand. I shivered at his cold touch, and he pulled back quickly.

"Thanks, it was the first tatto I had done." I told him. Then added " I shivered because I liked it, you can touch me,without pulling away."

"Good. Can I do this though?" he leans in to kiss me, I nod my head, unable to speak. He crushes his lips against mine, and just for a second, I think we both forget that we are both completely different people. When he pulls away, we both sigh. Then continue to talk until way past midnight. I find out that he is 19, but he doesn't care that I am 1 year younger than him. His parents are both vampires as well and they changed him 3 years ago, just 4 days after his 19th birthday.

When we say good bye, he tells me he wants to show me something,and I say sure. Then he lifts up his top, to reaveal a 'W' tatted just to the side of his belly button, but it stretches round to his back.

"Got it when I was 16, and decided not to ask for permission. I thought I was being a 'dare-devil'."

"Wow." I say, and I trace along the outline of the w. This time, it was his turn to shiver at my touch. He lowers his top and I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him into a deep kiss.

"Why don't you come back to my pla- oh shoot!" he says

"Wes? Babe? Whats up?"

"I'm supposed to go and meet some friends, you wanna come?"

"These friends..."

"Yes, they're vampires aswell. You don't have to come if you don't want to babe. I don't mind, you can go home and sleep or something."

"No. I want to come with you. I'll be fine. You can drive my car there if you want, I don't mind. Let me make a quick phone call though."

I told him where I parked my yellow aston martin vanquish. Then i whipped out my phone and flicked through my contacts until I found the one that I wanted, then hit the send button. I presseed the phone against my ear and listened to it ring. He picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Jacob speaking."

"Hey, Jacob, It's me, Leah."

"Oh, It's just you. Why aren't you with you _boyfriend?_"

"Oh, I am, don't worry. Just letting you know, I'm coming home to change before we go out."

"Fine, stay out all night, I don't care!!"

"Bye!" God, I hate his damn attitude! Wes dropped me of home, and I went inside to change in to a yellow sundress with flowers dotted all over, yellow sandals with 2 inch heels and a nice yellow clutch bag to finish it off.

"Come on baby, lets go!" I said as Wes looked me up and down and smiled.

"Lookin' good hun!!" I kissed him on the cheek and we drove to meet his friends. I was getting more and more nervous with every turn he made. We were like a real couple! I have never done that since Sam. Wow, this is a huuuuge step for me. But you know what? I'm ready to take this step.

I have found my other half.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Meeting the friends

**Wes POV**

Wow, my girlfriend is smokin' hott! So she had been wearing a sweater and ripped jeans when I first saw her, that is when we imprinted, but now! WOAH! She ran in her little house, saying she wanted to change. So, waiting in _her _car with this guy who had short black hair giving me a death look through a window, was the most uncomfortable moment in my life. Then she finally came out of the door saying good bye to 'Jacob'-I took him as the guy in the window- wearing a strapless, yellow flowery dress, that hugged her figure perfectly, and yellow heels and a purse with no straps to hold onto it, that was also yellow. Call me crazy, but I think I might be in love with Leah Clearwater.

She wouldn't look at me on the drive to my friends house, I don't know if thats a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe she was nervous about being in a house of vampires? I have no idea. When we were there, I walked round to hold her door open for her like the total gentleman I'm not, and helped her walk up the steep steps to the house. That is when she finally said something to me after 15 minites of silence, I wouldn't even care if she was swearing her full mouth off at me, as long as we were talking!

"I've been here before." she said, I looked at her and waited for her to say something else. "Wes, who lives here?"

"These vamps, called the Cullens, you know them. Don't you?" She ground her teeth and spoke through them.

"Yes. I know them. Come on, lets just go inside. I don't think a few of them will like me being here though." She sounded, like, I dunno, kinda glad that they don't like her. So I let her lead me up the steps without thinking to much about it. Carlisle was at the door waiting for us. He gave me a nod then looked down to my left arm, which was wrapped around Leah.

"Leah. Nice to see you here. This is totally unexpected, I'll make sure that Rosalie is on her best behaviour tonight for you." He said, with a questioning look that was shot at me.

"Oh, thats okay Carlisle. I'll be fine. I'm the one who has to behave tonight, not Rosalie." Leah said with a smirk on her face.

"Come on in then!" so all three of us went into the house and Carlisle took a seat, then motioned for us to do the same.

**Leah's POV  
**

Wes took a seat in a single arm chair and I stood up next to him. He told me to sit on his lap so I did, trying to ignore all the confused looks that were shot at me then Wes and then back to me again.

"Hey, Wes. Leah." Said an overly chirpy Alice as she skipped into the room. She hugged Wes and patted my leg.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Wes, I mean, you were what, 14 when we were in college and now you are immortal and lookin' good!" Wes nodded and held my hand.

"So, what brings you to Forks? I mean you live liiiike, in Alaska, don't you?"

"I just needed a change of pace. I certainly got that." he said smiling up at me. I blushed and looked away from his gaze. Feeling eyes on me, I looked around the room. Yup, everyone was staring at me.

"Edward and Bella will be home ssoon with Renesmee. Wes, I can't wait for you to meet her! She's adorable!" Then Rosalie piped in

"So what is the _mutt _doing here?" she sneered.

"Leah is my girlfriend." Wes said simply. I felt my face go bright red, and it clashed with my dress.

"Yeah, I Imprinted on him." I whispered.

"No kiddin'! I thought you were just good friends, that's why whenever you look at each other, you look like you want to fuck the hell outta each other!"

"Rose!" Esme's voice appeared from nowhere. "That's enough!" Rosalie left the room with Emmett going after her to calm her down.

"They're here!" Alice sang and ran outside to greet someone. Moments later she came back; dragging Bella and Edward (carrying Renesmee).

"Leah!" Bella squeaked. "What are you doing here? Not to be rude or any thing, but Jake isn't even here!" I stood up and walked over to her and said that I was sorry.

"Well, that's okay Leah. But why are you here, cause it's not just to say sorry,"

"I'm not here for Jacob, I'm here with Wes, Ive finally imprinted!" I said.

"That's brilliant Leah, I'm so happy for you! Tell me how it happened!" So I spent the next half hour explaining-with help from Wes- what happened to Bella, Edward, Alice and Esme. I never knew how nice vampires are!

"Well, I gotta get goin'. Got school tomorrow. Bye everyone. Night night Renesmee.

I drove home alone as Wes wanted to stay and catch up with Alice, I was okay with that. In fact, I was okay with the Cullens (except Rosalie) and I was deffinately better than okay with Wes.

When I got home, I wanted to pick out an outfit for school. It wasn't hard. I knew exactly what to wear. My red jeans, red trainers and thr top that made my boobs look good. It was white with a red trim round the neck and sleeves. It was a v-neck, cut quite low, with a cute red bow inbetween my boobs. It hugged my chest perfectly!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SM owns all, i just play!**

**PLAYLIST for chapter**

**the Veronicas :: 'hook me up', '4ever', 'untouched' and 'this love'.**

**please enjoy and review!!**

**;) XD  
**


	3. School

**Leah's POV**

Last nights sleep was awful. Infact i didnt sleep at all! I just couldn't stop thinking about Wes, and now in about 1 hour, I have to have a shower, shave my legs, get dressed , get my stuff sorted for school then do my make-up so that it doesn't look like i have been punched in the eyes by 12 angry blokes! That is how bad the rings under my eyes looked. Never again will I skip any sleep. I trudged downstairs to get myself a couple of shots then trudged back up and ran the shower. While I was waiting for it to get warm I layed out every thing i was wearing and got my make-up sorted. Hell, I might even paint my nails red! Once I saw steam coming from my ensuit bathroom, I got a towel ready and found my citrus fresh shampoo lying in my bottom draw, I have no idea how it got there, then I stripped down and walked into the shower. When I had washed my hair and shaved, i wrapped the towel around myself and painted my nails, got dried and dressed then curled my long black hair a little. Then I worked on my make-up. It took me 3 tries to get the eyeshadow just how I wanted it. Then I grabbed my school bag and keys and reved the engine to my car then sped down the curvy lane to school.

REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**OKAY. IM REALLY PISSED! BECAUSE I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AND I WAS ABOUT TO SAVE IT, BUT MY HAND SLIPPED AND I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT ALL MY WORK WAS GONE AND IT WENT BACK TO THE LAST BIT I HAD SAVED AND THIS SHIT STUFF IS ALL THAT I HAVE LEFT AND I CANT UNDO IT OR ANY THING! **

SORRY FOR THE BAD LANGUAGE AT THE BEGINNING BUT **HOLY SHIT THAT PISSED ME OFF, **SO I HAVE DECIDED TO GIVE UP FOR A LITTLE WHILE ON THIS STORY AND TRY TO WRITE SOME THING ELSE COZ THIS HAS HAPPENED BEFORE ON THIS STORY, SO SORRY TO DISSAPOINT ANY ONE WHO WAS READING THIS AND IF YOU WANT TO PLEASE CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES!

Peace out ppl!

good bye from a very pissed of

~Faye~

:[ ]:


End file.
